I Believe in Honesty
by Itchking of Angmar
Summary: Just a story about the gang plus Draco, Lavender, and Cho. A stubborn relationship, some flashbacks and songs, plus a happy ending. R&R please. COMPLETE-O!
1. And she won't be loved

I Believe In Honesty 

Disclaimer: I don't own. I just do!

Author's note: I suck at summaries, but I hope you guys like it!!!

Chapter 1:

Harry was sitting by the window, looking at the pouring rain. Just moments ago it was perfect Quidditch condition; then this. Kind of depressing, really. Ron, surprisingly, was reading by the fireplace. Hermione was doing the last of her homework, hardly looking up from it. And Harry sighed a very deep but inaudible sigh. This was because, well, he was plain bored. '6th year isn't so bad,' he thought. 'I just want something to do.'

So he thought of what he could do; indoors.

He thought about Cho. Oh, yes he used to love her. He adored her, in fact, but now the thrill of her beauty and the excitement of her actually replying to his occasional afternoon greetings were gone. He didn't hate her, but what they "had" wasn't much of a friendship, either. Cho obviously started to like him. Only thing was, it was too late. He didn't. He had told her this just 2 weeks ago.

_Flashback!_

"What about last year? You kissed me and I thought..." 

"_Foolishness isn't permanent."_

"_Foolishness? Are you saying that kissing me was a mistake?"_

"_No. But I was only a little temporary obsession. I had to let go of it. You were practically my only priority; it's unhealthy."_

"_But I thought we had something."_

"_We did. Just not anymore."_

_Cho started to cry. "Why are you telling me this? Why are you taking it so lightly?"_

"_Because..."_

"_Because what?" _

"_Because I believe in honesty; nothing else to it." Harry walked away._

_End flashback!_

Harry knew he took it lightly. But now, he didn't care. 'I think I'm beginning to really dislike her,' he thought. "I'll never understand girls," he said aloud. Hermione looked up from reviewing her homework and Ron just finished his book. "It's _still_ raining?" Ron said, not noticing Harry's expression. "Ron!" Hermione said, slapping him on the shoulder. "OW!" he said. "Harry," remarked Hermione, "do you want to talk about something?"

Harry looked at his best friends (one still in mild agony) and said, "Yeah. Honesty."

A/N: That's all I got for now. Review, please! Still being completed, this one.


	2. Yet another obstacle

I Believe In Honesty 

Disclaimer: I don't own. I just do!

Author's note: Blue mittens, thanks for being my first reviewer! On with the story...

Chapter 2:

Harry, Hermione and Ron began discussing these issues of teenage life. "I never thought it would be so hard," Ron said. But I suppose this was because he doesn't know what it's like to be the one gossiping, instead of being gossiped about. "I think," Hermione began, "that this opinion of yours is caused by the fact that we gage into unusual happenings involving misfortune, eventually leading to misadventures all because of a tragic turn of events in the middle of it." Then Harry sighed, seeing the confused look on Ron's face. "She means it's because we get into shticks with Vo---err, You-Know-Who," he explained. Ron's "Oh!" was extremely audible, even through the shouts of the storm outside. His friends rolled their eyes, but he didn't notice. "I didn't think life would be so hard, either," Harry remarked, staring blankly into the palms of his hands. "I mean, not just with You-Know-Who. That plus regular life; exams, OWLs, and..." he paused to think for a proper word for it, and finally, "and stuff."

Hermione could understand. She was a girl, after all. "Harry, I can fully comprehend the fact that you don't like Cho to any further extent; and I can see why!" she told him. Ron nodded in silent agreement, afterwards saying, "She cried way too much, anyway." Harry couldn't argue with that. In reality, that was one of the reasons he didn't like her anymore. She was just too expressive and sensitive. 'Not only did she lose Cedric,' Harry thought, 'she practically lost her sanity.' It was true, though; she always reached for him whenever she felt lost, but he seriously wished she'd look somewhere else. "Why couldn't she like Roger Davies? He likes her! Why me?" Harry huffed. "It was kind of your fault, mate," Ron said. And the other boy couldn't deny that, he knew what his friend meant.

More often than not, Cho cried. A crybaby, she was, and a clingy one at that. When she found out that Harry liked her, she took this to emotional advantage. But like I said, too late for her. Actually, Harry felt sort of sorry for her, but he didn't intend to let this emotion of pity get to his head.

And on top of everything else... there was Draco Malfoy.

That's it for now, Muppets!!! More soon, and please R&R! ï


	3. Why?

I Believe In Honesty 

Disclaimer: I don't own. I just do!

Author's note: To El-Permanente, this is going somewhere... just hang tight! Oh, and I call him 'Draco,' for mercy's sake; I think calling him by his last name is a little discouraging for him.

Chapter 3:

Draco. Always the antagonist. It was as though he never cared about other people's feelings, and a certain thought struck Harry. 'What could be the reason? Why is he so negative?' he thought. Little did Harry know that this involved him, Lucius and Cho... a LOT. I suppose it all began with Harry's rejecting Draco in first year. Even before that, many would presume, and I stand (or in this case, sit) corrected. It _really_ started on the day Draco had begun to understand his father's words.

_Flashback!_

"Draco?" 

"_Yes, father?"_

"_I want you to grow up just like me, all right?" He shook the boy gently._

"_Why, father?"_

"_Don't ask questions; just do as I say."_

"_Yes, father."_

"_Never fall in love with half-bloods or less, understand?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Answer with 'yes, father,' boy, or there'll be trouble!" He shook Draco again._

"_Y-yes, father." Draco sounded as though he were about to cry._

"_Don't ever cry, Draco my boy! Malfoys should never show weakness."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_That's it, Draco. You know that I like respect." And he walked away without another word, leaving Draco to cry in peace._

_End Flashback!_

Ever since then, Draco decided to make his father proud. Not out of love or respect, though; it was out of _fear_. Everyday he did as his father would do, pushing people around and walking all over them when he's done. But every night there was a different side to him; he cried himself to sleep. All those evenings in his room and dormitory were spent silently crying away the pain he felt by day. If only Harry knew... But if there was one command from his father that he would disobey it would be falling in love with a Muggle-born; for he had. And the worst bit?

It was Hermione Granger.

A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! El-P, after a couple more chapters, you'll see where this is going. Meli!!! I hope you like it!!! And for the rest o' ya... REVIEWS!


	4. The thoughts and events of the Rejected

I Believe In Honesty 

Disclaimer: I don't own. I just do! The magnificence that is the story belongs only to J.K! I only own the back-up infatuation that is this scheme.

Author's note: Gee, ChoFrog09, I really don't know if your idea's so hot but rejection-return is a good idea. But sorry, they don't end up together... perhaps in another fic. Longer chapters, El-P? You got it. Here's chapter 4!!!

Chapter 4:

Draco was crying again this evening. In his private dormitory (provided by a certain _father_), he said softly to himself, "Why couldn't I love someone else? Why Granger? Why?" He tossed and turned with the sounds of his sobs. 'Damn my life... wait, it already is,' he thought. Thinking about Harry's rejection and Hermione at the same time was painful. He wondered whether she could ever love him back, whether or not she had feelings for him. 'She never could, no,' he answered himself. But he couldn't be more wrong, because she thought of him often. She thought about how he teased her, how he looked at her with so much refusal and hatred. Yet, when she was close enough to see, Hermione found a sense of wanting pardon, of needing forgiveness. The more she pondered on this, the more she found that, deep inside... she loved him.

Back to Harry. He, in his entire life, did not ever think he would refuse somebody aside from Voldemort. He didn't realize that the stuff he said affected Cho plenty. She lay on her bed that night, thinking about how much he'd hurt her. "I hate him," she decided. But her heart softened at the thought. "Maybe he's right," she thought, "we should just be friends. It wouldn't work." Those were only words. She ended up crying herself to sleep that night. Hey, have you noticed how much I'm ignoring Ron?

Of course, as almost all have expected, Ron liked Hermione. They once had a bit of what you might call a "connection". But those feelings for her faded away a long time ago. (A/N: I'm sorry, guys, maybe in another fic!) There was always _one_ girl that had intrigued him; and that girl was Cho Chang. He wondered about her, and he wondered why he cared. Was it because of Harry? Probably not... it was because, well, she was always _there_. Just _there_. There wasn't one day that he didn't see her, which was most likely Harry's fault. 'I _guess_ she got what she deserved,' he considered, 'but I feel really bad for her. Maybe I should talk to her... nah. Words would ruin it more.' And, readers, I really believe that was the only deep thing Ron ever said. And as days passed, the obsessions grew.

Never in her life had she thought of going out with a Weasley, but here Cho was, being asked out by one and agreeing to his request. "He's kind of attractive though," she told her friend, Marietta. "Of course, he is," she said, nodding, "and he's noticed you. He's Harry's friend, right?" "Yeah—," "So use this to your advantage. Get Harry back." Cho looked angrily at her friend. "I don't have any interest in Harry anymore, Marietta. He's not my type, I suppose, and we're just friends," she claimed (again, **only words!**), looking out the window. "Right..." said the other girl. "We are!" said Cho, suddenly turning. Her gaze returning to the window, she repeated, "We're just friends." Marietta gave her a secret look of uncertainty, and then continued reading her book. 'Ron and Cho,' she thought, 'has a nice ring to it! Maybe there's something in this after all.'

Hermione looked at Draco during Potions class. He was concentrating on copying notes, while she was busy analyzing her current situation. She then thought about something Harry had said recently. "Honesty," she whispered to herself, "I wonder...?" And for once in her life, Hermione Jane Granger wrote something down in her notebook that had nothing to do with the lesson.

What about Harry Potter himself?

A/N: A slightly longer chapter. Reviews please, only if you want! That's all I got for now.

Ad: C2 community called NASA. I'm the manager! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! For HP and LOTR lovers only...


	5. And what's THIS?

I Believe In Honesty 

Disclaimer: I don't own. I just do! The magnificence that is the story belongs only to J.K! I only own the back-up infatuation that is this scheme.

Author's note: I'd like to thank LT2000 for the (ahem) polite and encouraging review. OK, I'm fine with the comment but I would appreciate it if you didn't call him "Weasel." And not everything is what it seems... Chapter 5 here!!! Nyahaha...

Chapter 5:

'Why I'm going out with him I don't know,' Cho thought, regretfully. She supposed strongly that it was her sense of pride and momentary desperation for company. Ron, however, did the actual asking out of obsessed curiosity. "What's she really like?" he said to himself while walking to pick her up. As she stepped out in faded jeans and a nice yellow blouse, Ron thought, 'OK, this is _not_ going to work...' As the evening passed (sloooooowly), Cho said in mid-butterbeer, "Ron? I don't think there's much... err, _chemistry_ going on here." He looked at her, relieved. "Hey, no offense, but neither do I! I guess we should just leave it at friendship, huh?" he said. "Yeah," was her answer. And instead of a goodnight kiss, there was, well, a goodnight high-five (hahaha!).

Meanwhile, in her dormitory, Hermione was thinking—hard—of what to say in her letter. "Uh... 'Dear Malfoy'... no, 'Dear Draco'... um..." she thought out loud. Finally, after about an hour, she finished her little, uh... _message_. (A/N: "Little," really isn't the word for it!) Only one problem; how was she going to get it to him? He knew what Crookshanks looked like and that he belonged to her. Hedwig? Nah; he knew her too. Pigwidgeon? Ron would be furious. Trevor? Like she even wanted to touch the thing! Panic, panic, panic!!! "WAIT!" she said aloud. "The school owl. He's hardly used; Draco's never seen it. Yes!" she exclaimed, running to the Owlery Tower. She ran all the way up to find... "Draco? Uh, I mean, Malfoy? What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, attempting to sound angry. "Nothing, Herm—uh, Granger," he retorted, "just sending a letter." Hermione noticed that he wasn't using his own owl. She peered closer only to see that the letter was for her! "Why is that letter for me?" she said. "No, it isn't!" he said, backing up to a corner. "Yes it is. And this is for you," she told him. "Really? I mean... who cares?" was his impolite reply. She looked at him as if to say, "Stop hiding, Draco. Our feelings are mutual. Stop running away from me; it hurts." The thought of actually saying this made her cry. Draco's eyes and heart softened for the girl. 'I didn't mean to make her cry; I love her.' He came toward the sobbing young woman and kissed her gently. "I'll stop running and hiding, now. I love you," he said, kissing her again. And now that she knew, she could stop crying. She enjoyed that moment to its fullest, no less.

The next morning, Harry came up to Cho to ask for forgiveness and maybe—just maybe—a second chance. But she said, "Harry, I forgive you, I really do. But it just won't work, you said it yourself. I'm sorry Harry, but I've met somebody." Harry looked up in fear. "R-Ron?" he asked. Cho laughed and giggled at the thought. How ridiculous! "No, silly! Roger Davies." Harry felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. Relieved because it wasn't Ron, but disappointed because of his loss of a second chance. Later, during History of Magic, he sneaked into listening to a song that he could relate to.

I should've seen it coming I should've read the signs 

_Anyway (anyway)_

_I guess it's over_

Can't believe that I've been fooled again... 

Well, maybe you know what I mean. Harry once again was refused; but this time, it didn't hurt. Not a lot, anyway, but it was most likely because he was used to it.

Hermione and Draco were out on the grounds, reading a book. Then the girl remembered something that she had wanted to ask Draco for some time. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like stepping all over people? No offense, hun, but why do you hide your feelings and only show... hungriness of power?"

"Well, 'Mione, it's like this..."

A/N: I hope _this_ one is appreciated. R&R is, once again, optional; and flames are welcome!!! Sorry about the weird pairings, but I wanted to see reaction. And I got it! Thanks to all my reviewers, really, I appreciate it. Again, slightly longer chapter. It'll get longer with every entry. I hope you guys enjoyed it!!! ï


	6. Discoveries and realizations

I Believe In Honesty 

Disclaimer: I don't own. I just do! The magnificence that art the characters belongs only to J.K! I only own the back-up infatuation that is this scheme.

Author's note: Look at what happens here… Of course you know from the previous chapter that Ron and Cho DON'T MIX!!! I have seen the light!!! Nyahaha… this… is… a song-chap!

Chapter 6:

Hermione looked up at Draco as he told his story. "I am the way I am because this is what my father wants. But to be completely honest, 'Mione, it's not what _I_ want," he explained, looking far into the distance, as though he could see what might have been if he had it his way. "What _do_ you want, Draco? Tell me," Hermione pleaded. "I wanted to be in Gryffindor. I want to be nice to people, and I still want to be friends with Gryffindors. Especially Potter and Weasley. They're probably the best of the lot, added with you. I don't want to be feared or power-hungry! I don't want to have friends as result of my wealth! I want to have friends who're just like you, Hermione, people who aren't afraid to open up and be opened to in return. That's not so much, is it? I just want real friends." As he finished, he hung his head as if tiny green men in the grass were his true friends. The Gryffindor girl had opened up to him and saw his true form, which was enchanting, and she wouldn't trade this inner-Draco for anything else.

Harry regretted dumping Cho. Not that he still liked her, but he wondered what could have been. He came into the gardens, singing softly to himself:

I wish I, 

_Wish I did a little bit more…_

_Should a, would a, could a means I'm outta time_

_Should a, would a, could a means you've changed your mind_

_And I wonder,_

_Wonder what I'm gonna do…_

'_Cause should a, would a, could a are the last words of a fool…_

He really could have done more to make her happy. Harry just didn't, and now it was too late. A ten minute period of depression passed. Then hope.

Ron was going to remain single for the rest of his life. At least that was what he had promised himself. This pathetic attempt to try and wash away his desire for (ahem) female company was truly unsuccessful. He sang a song that had been on his mind all week:

"_Every single time I see you, I start to feel this way_

_Makes me wonder if I'm ever, gonna feel this way again,_

_There's a picture, hanging in the back of my head,_

_I see it over, and over…_

_Wanna hold you, love you, in my arms and then_

_I wanna need you 'cause I need to be with you 'til the end_

_Then I hear myself reply 'you've got to hold it in,_

_This time, tonight…'_

_If only I had the guts to feel this way_

_If only you'd look at me and want to stay_

_If only I'd take you in my arms and say,_

_I won't go, 'cause I need you…_

Lavender." Ron Weasley was singing about a certain Lavender Brown. And she was listening from the background.

Her heart soared. She had been chasing him (in her mind) for years. Now she knew what he truly felt. Lavender had to control herself; she wanted more than anything right now to leap at Ron, force her lips onto his until his mouth gave in and opened, and her tongue and his could make love. "Wow," she said at the thought. "Who's there?" Ron called. Suddenly Lavender was torn between her emotions. Should she run away or should she gather all her courage and face Ron man-to, err… woman? She had to choose… quickly.

Cho wasn't happy with Roger. She went back to pursuing Harry. She thought that she was meant to love him… if only he would love her back. She went up to him the next day to talk. "Harry? Can I have a word with you?" she asked him. The 16-year-old looked around ecstatically. "Cho! Hey! What can I do you for?" he said. "Listen," she said, "I've been thinking about what you said about giving it another try, and…"

"And?"

"And I want to give it another shot."

"You do?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Consider it a second try."

I have to mow the lawn!!! Joke only…

A/N: Things aren't always what they seem! Look out for chapter 7. In the meantime: REVIEWSES!!! 


	7. Suspense is cut short

I Believe In Honesty 

Disclaimer: I don't own. I just do! The magnificence that is the characters, etc. belongs only to J.K! I only own the back-up infatuation that is this scheme.

Author's note: Check out what happens here. Weird things happen, break-ups and all that. Look!

Chapter 7:

Needless to say, Harry and Cho have something weird going. On and off, on and off just like a light switch, though not as ordinary. So this very chapter will contain the finale of their relationship, what Draco does about his father, and how Lavender and Ron lock their hearts together and throw away the key forever.

Lavender decided that she would step out and show herself. "Hello-O-o? Who's there?" Ron called. Lavender took a deep breath and said, "It's me, Ron. Lavender Brown," while coming from behind the bushes. "D…did you hear me? Singing?" Ron stammered. "Yes," the girl said, "I didn't know you could sing so well." The red-headed young man blushed, muttering, "No, of course not." Lavender moved closer to him, close enough to see the deepest emotion that slept in his eyes, close enough for her to cradle his hard, masculine jaw in her own delicate hand. Then she whispered, "Love covers a multitude of sins." And their lips met for the first time.

Draco actually had his mother on his side. Now, with Hermione, he was going to stand up to his father and get what he's truly wanted: a life. A life that would shout his inner-self, a real, naturally candid, uncontrolled-by-anyone-but-himself existence, the true being that lived within the cold exterior. "Father," he said, "may I have a word with you?" Mr. Malfoy nodded, gesturing for Draco to step inside.

Meanwhile, Cho and Harry were on the verge of arguing and breaking up again. The thrill was beyond doubt gone, and it could never come back again. Cho's true love had died 2 years ago, and she had to learn to accept that. She had to realize that she couldn't keep clinging on to Harry. And Harry himself knew this. Though what they formerly had was a magnificent stop in the journey of life, the truth was that the feeling was just… gone. "We'll be friends forever, right?" Cho said, as though she were 7 years old again. "Forever," agreed Harry, who was feeling just the same thing. (Here comes another flashback!)

Draco stepped inside, about to say something really rude to his father, until Lucius said, "Stop. I know what you're going through, son. I know it's my fault. I… I want to apologize. _My_ father did the same thing to me, and I just took it out on you. I'm sorry, son. Let me show you something." Lucius closed his eyes, put his palms on Draco's temples, and took his son on a voyage to the past.

_Draco relived the scene with his father. Cho Chang, the daughter of his godparents, his best friend before Hogwarts, turned her back on him during first year. He remembered what she said, "You've changed, Draco." He relived the first meeting with Harry, he was so embarrassed. He relived all those nights, where he cried…he relived all those days of pain, all those nights of hurting…_ Then light.

Draco flung his arms around his father, offering forgiveness. And there was true peace in the Malfoy household.

A/N: Did you like it? R&R please, and the next chapter will be the last. And anyone with a Friendster account, please add SPORK-YOU.


	8. A happy ending

I Believe In Honesty 

Disclaimer: I don't own. I just do! The magnificence that is the characters, etc. belongs only to J.K! I only own the back-up infatuation that is this scheme.

Author's note: Enjoy this last chapter!!!  OOTP spoilers!!!

Chapter 8:

Hermione rushed in to hug both Malfoy men. Surprisingly, Lucius caught her with open arms, as though she were his daughter. Narcissa was crying. "Oh… I just _love_ happy endings!" she said, joining the hug. Peace and harmony and love of every kind that even they could not comprehend was coming into the Malfoy house. And the best part? It was there to stay. Forever.

Lavender was never so happy. Ron could feel the passion inside of her, her undomesticated emotion for him, and the essential simplicity—yet thrilling excitement—of her love. "Nothing could ever take you away from me, Lavender. With God as my witness, I'm going to say something that I… that I really thought I could never be able to say to you,"—he paused, then whispered—"I love you." He kissed her again, realizing that he meant those words, knowing that God had given him the best for him.

Cho and Harry shook on it. Then they took a walk on the grounds, conversing. Harry noticed that he and Cho were at their happiest like this, just friends, talking casually. Nothing more. It was just so great! "You know, Cho, talking to you is like talking to Ron with a bit of Hermione in it. Ron's a pretty good listener but only Hermione ever really understands," Harry said. "Yeah. I like it like this. It's not going to go any further, I can guarantee _that_," the girl replied. "Hey, look up there!"

This is where it comes together. You see, Narcissa's cousin was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, and he was also related to Molly Weasley (as a cousin) by marriage. To put it simply, Ron and Draco are actually _distant cousins_. Here's where it gets even freakier: Lucius is Cho's _godfather_. What a connection, wouldn't you say?

Harry looked up at a rapidly growing little speck. His first thought was that of 2 double-headed trolls. But as the two figures came closer, it turned out to be Mr. Malfoy and Draco on one broom and Mrs. Malfoy and Hermione on another. As they landed, Lavender and Ron came out on the grounds and waved at all 6 of them. "Hello, everyone," Lucius said. Then they all just sat there and got to know a little more about each other.

A few years later, Draco and Hermione got married. They were very happy, living in the Burrow near the Weasleys, expecting their first child. Lucius, being a much nicer person now, bought the Weasleys a new house and made peace with Arthur. After the birth of Draco and Hermione's child, Jane Heather, Lavender and Ron were found to be engaged. Cho got together with Michael Corner again while Harry remained single for a while. After everyone was married (except for Harry, of course), they didn't exactly live happily ever after, but they got close to that.

_THE END._

A/N: Now wasn't that a happy (but lame) ending? If you want to know what happens to Harry, there WILL be a sequel but I can't tell quite yet when. Reviews please, as a closing favor to this story. Special thanks to Unicorn13 and Goldielocktook, you've been really great pals, girls!


End file.
